fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Attending a Party (Guide)
You are at a party. Your actions will increase , which trades for rewards at the end when you leave, particularly gain, among other things. What to do at a party #Your quality tells you how long you have left at the party. When it reaches zero you will return to your lodgings. #Each party passes through a number of stages: arrival, mingling, finding a dance partner, the last dance, dining, winding down, and leaving. #Parties are a good way to increase your quality. At the end of the evening there may be an opportunity to trade Talk of the Town for a or , valuable qualities of use in crafting higher level items. #You can interact with specific guests via opportunity cards. Guests will present different possibilities as the evening progresses. Check back on them throughout the party. Storylets *Arriving at the Party *Mingle with the Guests *The Musicians are Testing their Strings *Make your Apologies *The Last Dance *The Dinner Gong *The Evening is Drawing to a Close *Taking your Leave Cards *The Turkish Girl... *The Tentacled Entrepreneur... *The Brass Ambassador... *The Jovial Contrarian... *The Nibbles Tray *The Whiskered Admiral... *The Impertinent Footman Progress Note: most cards could appear at any time but actions on the cards will only open up at the (TR) levels below. The numbers in brackets denote the CP obtainable through this option, and its cost in TR if above 1. The entries also list their cost / rewards of items and favours, if applicable. Level 6 *Arriving at the Party **...punctually 2 **...fashionably late costs two TR 5 *Make your Apologies (you can leave prematurely at any time) -1 *(from The Brass Ambassador...) ...bumps into you on the street outside 2, costs but also nets and Level 5 *Mingle with the Guests for all three options **Exchange pleasantries with two creaking ladies needs 15 and costs two TR on failure **Trade airy theorems with the Dean of Epigraphical Mathematics is a Narrow 21 challenge **Indulge in Bohemian banter needs 15 *(from The Turkish Girl...) ...has been cornered by spicily arrogant débutantes 0, gives and *(from The Tentacled Entrepreneur... ) ...is heading hopefully in your direction 0, gives and *(from The Brass Ambassador...) ...is pretending you don't exist 3 '-2 *(from The Whiskered Admiral...) ...would like to know who you are, exactly 2 *The Nibbles Tray (also visible at lower levels) for both options **Help yourself costs two TR on failure *The Impertinent Footman (also visible at lower levels) for all three options, chance to gain various items **Gamble with the footmen costs two TR on failure Level 4 *The Musicians are Testing their Strings for both options *(from The Turkish Girl...) ...has a space on her dance card 2 *(from The Jovial Contrarian...) ...is looking for someone to argue with costs two TR Level 3 *The Last Dance for both options **Attempt a fiery dance of the Elder Continent costs two TR on failure **Stick to something stately gives on a rare success *(from The Turkish Girl...) ...has taken her shoes off to dance '3 Level 2 *The Dinner Gong **Concentrate on the food 0, small Nightmares and Wounds drop **Discuss recent fluctuations in the market 2, failure costs two TR **Express an opinion! 2 *(from The Whiskered Admiral...) ...has turned an alarming shade of purple 2, failure ends the party *(from The Jovial Contrarian...) ...is about to give a Whiskered Admiral a fit 1, gives , failure ends the party *(from The Tentacled Entrepreneur... ) ...is confused by the cutlery 0, gives and Level 1 *The Evening is Drawing to a Close for all options *(from The Brass Ambassador...) ...asked you to bring a certain document along 0, costs but also nets and *(from The Tentacled Entrepreneur...) ...has a business proposition 0, needs 15, gives and Level 0 *Taking your Leave Category:Guides